Kiss?
by SaltySquid
Summary: Elliot loves Alice and how far will he go just to get what he wants?
1. Chapter 1

This story is a little slow because I tried to be more descriptive. I hope you enjoy. Thanks for checking it out. AliceXElliot.

...

Alice enjoyed a warm nap under the sun. Her lips were curled into a sweet, comfortable grin. She was laying flat on her back with her arms stretched wide open. The sunlight kissed her skin.

She felt at peace and for minutes, she imagined that she was back at home.

Then, a shadow blocked her sun. She felt the heat of the sun rays die down and she slowly opened her big, beautiful eyes.

"Alice!" He smiled charmingly.

She sat up violently and began to breath hard. "Elliot! You startled me!" She cried.

"Huh? N-no I'm sorry!" He crouched down in front of her.

"I-it's okay." She breathed. "I can just feel my heart beating."

Elliot leaned over and held his hand out. He moved it to her and let it lightly touch her chest.

Alice turned red and flinched backward. "What are you doing, Elliot? Have you gone crazy!?"

Elliot pulled his hand back, defeated. He smiled and shook his head. "I had to feel."

Alice opened her mouth in astonishment. "You're a pervert!"

"Your heart, Alice. I had to feel your heart."

"Uh...oh. I'm sorry." Alice looked down.

"So, you're taking a nap?"

"I was resting." Alice answered. "The sun is so nice and warm." She layed back into the grass and closed her eyes. Elliot moved and layed beside her. He closed his eyes too, trying to feel what she felt.

"Mmm." She hummed as a soft, refreshing breeze ruffled through their hair.

He got antsy. "Alice?"

She kept her eyes closed. "Yes, Elliot?"

"May I have a kiss?" He asked, staring into the sunlight.

"What! Of course not!"

He smiled. "Well at least let me feel your heart beat." He rolled over to the side and faced her. She continued facing the sky with her eyes closed so she didn't notice his change of position.

He kissed the side of her face and smiled.

"Elliot!" Alice sat up and looked at him. "You're starting to tick me off!" She stood up to leave. She looked down at him in anger.

His rabbit ears lowered and he tiltled his head down in shame. "N-no Alice, don't go, I'm sorry."

She couldn't help her urge to just cuddle him, at that moment he had just gotten so cute.

She felt her excitement build until... "Aw! Elliot, I can't stay mad at you!" She fell to her knees and wrapped her arms around him. His ears no longer slumped sadly, they raised.

She pulled back to look at his rabbit ears and her eyes widened. She reached both of her hands out and gripped them. She yanked them playfully. She smiled in delight and entertainment.

"Ooooooouch! Alice! Alice! Alice!" He urged in pain. He gripped his lap because he wouldn't dare hit her away.

"But they're so cute! Cute rabbit ears! Elliot you're a cute rabbit!"

His eyes widened. "No Alice! I am no rabbit!"

She let go of his ears and stared at him. She paused with no type of facial expression.

Then she burst out in laughter. "Aw!" She leaned over to hug him and caught him off guard. He fell back into the grass with her on top of him.

Alice stopped laughing. Elliot laid there and he lifted a hand over his forehead to block the sun. Their faces were close.

Alice quickly crawled off of him, blushing. She sat up sitting crisscross. "Sorry."

"Alice." He called.

"Yeah?"

He sat up and buried his hand in the grass, ripping through until he had a hand full of dirt.

"Catch!" He threw the fertile soil at Alice and it got on the front of her pretty dress.

She looked down at it. "Elliot! Why would you do that!?" She ripped through the grass and got a hand full of dirt. She stood up and fired it at him but he doged with a laugh.

"Darn it!" She shouted. They both got down, digging for dirt and raised up to throw it. Alice dodged Elliot's throw and she aimed at his chest and hit him.

"Good one, Alice. How about this?" He picked a flower and threw it at her.

"What does that even do?" Alice laughed and watched it miss her. Then she felt a heavy hand full of dirt hit her right shoulder. The mess covered most of her dress by now.

"You distracted me!" She cried. "That was smart." Then she smiled deviously. "Oh, Elliot." She stepped slowly toward him.

"What are you trying to do?" He asked, alert.

"Remember that kiss you wanted?"

"Yeah... what about it?" He asked, confused. She was standing close to him now. She looked up at him, he was taller than her.

"Lean down and close your eyes."

"Why?" He still honestly didn't get it.

"Just do it."

"Okay..." He followed her directions and she kissed his lips softly. Too soft to even feel, like a wind.

He opened his eyes in surprise.

And at that moment, he got pied in the face by a heavy handful of damp dirt.

"Gotcha!" She laughed.

"Oh no!" He tried to get the dirt out of his mouth and eyes.

The two continued their dirt fight and neither of them noticed the grey rain clouds that settled over them. They paid no attention to the lack of sun and increase of wind.

Then, Elliot felt a light dab of water land and roll off of the tip of his nose.

Alice saw that and they both looked at the sky.

"Alice, we gotta get out of here, quick. Storms can get pretty bad here. Really."

"Okay well I'll go home to the clock tower."

"No. Just come with me. Blood's place is closer." He grabbed her hand and together they ran.

The wind got really bad and the rain fell and stung against the skin.

"Ow." Alice felt.

"It's gonna get a lot worse, just jump on my back."

She hesitated a second until she felt another painful drop, then, she hopped on.

She felt the damp wind kiss her as they seemingly glided to their destination.

The twins stood at gate.

"Ah, Elliot." They both said in unison.

"Is that Alice on your back? What's going on?" Tweedledum asked.

"And why are you all dirty?" His brother chimed in.

"Just let us in. You both need to get in too. You know how storms can be."

Tweedledee flashed behind Elliot and grabbed Alice. "We like Alice so we'll bring her in, but you can't go."

"You both are starting to piss me off." He pulled his gun out.

The rain got harder and heavier.

The twin put Alice down, Elliot put his gun away, and Tweedledum opened the gate. The four entered the mansion.

Alice and Elliot stood in the doorway. They dripped with mud.

The twins disappeared down a hall.

Blood came out and greeted the two. "Ah, you brought Alice." He smiled charmingly.

"Hello." She waved.

"You both are so dirty, Elliot were you rolling around like a rabbit?" He teased.

Elliot shook his head. "No."

"It was a joke." Blood said. "Anyway, Alice you are welcome to bathe, eat, sleep, whatever you want. You're our honored guest."

"Thank you. But I won't be staying lon-."

"I take it you don't know how long thunder storms last here."

...

Alice found herself stripping naked. She handed her dirty dress to a faceless maid.

She stepped into a warm, fragrant bubble bath with rose petals. She sat down on a built-in ledge in the tub, and inside, small vents shot water lightly, vibrating her hips, thighs, and lower back.

Another servant stepped in. "May I wash your hair, Alice?"

Before she could even answer, she felt a cold dab of strawberry shampoo touch her head. The servant got a handfull of warm water and slowly began to lather the shampoo through her hair and scalp, massaging.

This felt really good and from a distance, hidden, Elliot watched as she closed her eyes from relaxed pleasure. He was the one who had set up the bath with pedals, bubbles, and vibration. He had sent the servant too.

He already took his bath and he wore his boxers and a white t-shirt. He crept over behind the servant washing Alice's hair and nudged her over.

"I'm gonna do it." He mouthed. The servant nodded, walked a distance and stood facing forward like a robot no longer in motion.

...

To Be Continued thanks for reading this far.


	2. Chapter 2

He dug his fingers into her hair and she could feel a difference in strength. His massaging was stronger and deeper and it felt so good. He could hear a light sigh escape her pretty lips and this made him all the more passionate for her.

He looked down at her neck and noticed nickel sized reddness, from the rain. He slowly massaged from the top of her head, lightly tugging her hair. He got the the middle of her head and worked his way down until he was massaging the back of her neck.

She leaned her head to the side as she felt his hands move there. Her whole body tingled in pure warmth and peace.

He got to her shoulders and she leaned her head back onto a bath pillow as she felt his deep rubbing within her nerves.

She did a sigh that sounded almost sexual and this drove Elliot crazy on the inside. If she wasn't so relaxed and care free at the moment, she would have been embarrassed and stopped the massage.

"You're really good at this..." She breathed.

Elliot motioned for the servant to come back and he mouthed, "Tell her to get out so you can continue."

The servant nodded. Elliot stood up and grabbed a sleeping mask.

She leaned over and said, "Alice, would you like a full body massage?"

Alice lit up. "Yeah! I haven't been too relaxed since I got into this crazy world." She rinsed her hair and got out. Elliot hid again but could see her wet, naked body. He turned away, knowing that it was wrong. But then again, the whole thing was messed up. He had given the servant the sleeping mask to put over Alice's eyes.

"Here is a towel. One to dry off, the other to cover yourself." Alice dried herself off. She covered herself with the dry towel.

"I'll show you to the Spa Room."

"There's a spa room?" She asked. "In my world, I have never been to a spa."

They entered a dim room with candles all around. It smelled wonderful inside like a pumpkin pie. There was a high massage table for Alice to lay on.

"Woah! I feel like a princess."

'You are.' Elliot thought.

"Now, please lay down. You may start face up or face down."

"Well I guess you can start with my back."

The servant handed Alice the eye mask and she put it on. She climbed onto the table and the servant adjusted the towel so her butt wouldn't show.

The servant looked to Elliot. He nodded. He made his way to Alice and began to massage the side of her neck.

He just wanted her to himself so bad. He massaged lower to her mid-back.

"I don't want to take advantage... so you can stop whenever you want to."

Elliot continued. He wondered how hard it would be to control a woman's body and it's reactions. He began to massage the back of her hips now and he could feel a slight reaction in her muscles.

"I'll flip over now." She decided. It felt good but she felt strange being so close to her lower body.

She rolled over and Elliot could see her naked body. She draped the towel over herself in a sloppy way and layed back.

He began at her shoulders and then to her sides. He could see her lightly bite her lip when it felt good.

He could see her breasts, the towel wasn't hiding enough.

Then, him being a person with lustful and instinctive tendencies, he massaged at her bony hips and trailed a hand softly under her towel. Then he quickly stopped himself and moved all the way back up to her shoulders. Alice thought she felt that but shrugged it off as her imagination.

_Oh, I just love you so much Alice. Won't you be mine?_

As he kneaded at her hips again, he took a second to admire her existence.

Her eyes were covered with the sleeping mask but he imagined them closed, her long eyelashes tinted with a golden blond. He looked at her rosy lips that made him shudder everytime she smiled. Her long, golden hair was by her side, halfway wet, and halfway dry. Her skin was spotted with goosebumps now, not because of getting cold or scared, but because her body was in a state of physical pleasure.

"I'm in love, you know." She smiled and outstretched her arms.

Elliot stopped to allow her to adjust and then he massaged her jaw line and neck.

"Is that so?" The real servant replied. Elliot nodded at her with approval.

"Mhm." Her lips curled pleasantly. "Not to sound weird or rude, but you have strong hands...which makes this feel so good. Ha ha." She adjusted her position again but she still faced the ceiling.

...

To be continued. Thanks for reading this far.


	3. Chapter 3

His mind was stuck on those words. 'I'm in love, you know.'

"Would you like to get dressed Alice?" The servant asked.

Elliot shot a cold look at her. Alice was just about to say something that he needed to know.

"I will continue to pamper you so keep your mask on." The servant continued.

_Oh._

Elliot watched as Alice got off of the table and her towel completely hit the floor. The servant dressed her slowly, making sure not to hurt Alice. Then again, he turned away.

"Is the dress pretty on me? I hope so." Alice asked. It was a new dress and she couldn't see herself, she had the eye mask on.

"Ye-" Elliot started out loud. Alice flinched.

The servant quickly coughed deeply. "Sorry. Yes it is pretty."

Alice smiled again, "Thank you."

"So, who is it you love?" The servant walked her out of the room and down the hall. Elliot silently followed.

"Oh. Yeah. Who I love..." Alice smiled cute.

"Have you ever fallen in love?" Alice wondered.

"No." She replied. They got to a door and the servant opened it and guided Alice inside.

The servant sat Alice on the big, high, pink bed. "This feels comfy."

The servant placed her bare feet on a tall, wooden stool.

"Do you like pink, Alice?" She asked, taking a bubblegum pink nail polish from a drawer.

"I don't dislike it."

"Alright." She smiled.

Elliot bit his lip in impatience.

The servant noticed. "You still haven't told me who you love, Alice."

"Ooh yeah." Alice realized. Elliot suddenly found himself fearful.

_What if it's not me..?_

He didn't think straight at that moment and he had a sense of anxiety.

"I love-" Suddenly her voice was muffled by Elliot's hand over her mouth.

"Mm!" Alice layed back onto the bed. Elliot was on top of her. The servant looked at Elliot wide-eyed.

"I don't want to know anymore."

Alice recognized the voice and she put her hands on his shoulders to push him off. He stepped back, off of the bed. Alice quickly fumbled at her eye mask to take it off but Elliot grabbed her wrists.

"Keep it on, Alice. Please."

"What? Elliot, no. Let go of me. Why are you in here?"

"I- I was..." He let go of her and she snatched the mask off. She sat up. Elliot motioned for the servant to leave, so she quickly left.

"You were what?" She continued.

"Checking on you."

It got quiet.

"Ooh, thank you then."

_How could I just test and see if she loved me without flat out asking_?

"Alice, I wanna try something..."

"Okay, sure?"

"First, I need you to put the eye mask back on."

"That's weird Elliot."

He smiled and grabbed the mask that was next to Alice. Then he walked around behind the bed and climbed up. He was on his hands and knees behind her.

She turned her head. "You're being odd."

He smiled again and put the mask around her head so it would cover her eyes.

"Okay, yep just do what you want, Elliot."

He got off of the bed and walked back around to face Alice.

If he had a heart, it would beat loudly.

"So, now what?" Alice asked. She sounded impatient.

"Well, hold on just a sec." He said nicely.

He took a second to breath and he studied her face. He thought she was beautiful and he couldn't imagine her having any other personality. She was perfect.

_Perfect for me._

He slowly, and gently ran a hand through her hair, right behind her ear. It felt nice but Alice flinched slightly.

"Just relax. Stay still, Alice."

"Okay but I'm not sure where you're going with this."

Then, he slowly leaned over. He paused, then continued. He titled his head and closed his eyes.

He softly kissed Alice's lips.

When he pulled away he opened his eyes to see her reaction. This...this would answer his question. He would now find out if this princess felt the way he did.

...

To be continued. Thanks for reading this far.


	4. Chapter 4

Alice sat there for a second, her eyes still covered.

Elliot watched her and he noticed her blushing cheeks. Her lips did not smile nor frown. He couldn't tell if she was upset or embarrassed.

She stood up and paused for a second.

Then she slowly slid the eye mask off and opened her eyes. When she saw Elliot she clenched her fists and ran for the door.

"Alice, where are you-" Elliot started.

"Leave me alone!" Alice said as she opened the door and made a run for it.

It hurt him. He didn't know if he should run after her or just leave. Then he remembered where he was.

"Oh shit, the twins or Blood might mess with her..." He quickly made his way out of the room.

He looked down the long hall and barely caught Alice turning the corner.

"Let go of me!" She cried.

"Alice, I'm sorry. I'll leave you alone... but just go back to your room."

She looked up at his face then turned red. She looked away and brushed past him. "Fine."

He followed behind her. He wanted to fix the strange mood.

"Alice...Alice?"

"What?" She didn't turn around to look at him.

"Run."

"What? Why would I-"

"You have no idea Alice."

"Elliot?" She stopped and turned around.

Everything about him seemed the same except for his eyes. He looked at her with the eyes of stone.

"Are you okay?"

"Alice! Fuck, Alice! I told you to go!" He clenched his teeth with a stressful look on his face. Alice watched in astonishment.

"Elliot?" Alice breathed.

He began to walk toward her. She took a fearful, yet unsure step back.

As he got closer, Alice turned around and began to walk back to her room. She couldn't tell if he was serious. "Elliot, stop you're freaking me out."

Then she began to run.

Elliot smiled. "Alice, come back!"

She kept running. "Wait? Elliot. Are you playing with me? I don't want to play."

He kept walking.

Alice made it to her room and slammed the door shut.

"Are you trying to hurt me?" Elliot asked, his foot wedged between the door.

"Elliot!" She screamed. She was scared now.

He walked in and shut the door behind him. Alice climed backward onto her bed. "Stop it! Go away!"

"No... I'm coming Alice~." He taunted. He climed onto her bed. Alice backed away to the headboard.

"Elliot!" She shouted kicking at him, but he grabbed her legs so she could no longer kick.

"Boo!" He shouted. Alice screamed in reply and hit him in the face.

"Hey! Alice I was just playing with you! That hurt!" He rubbed his face then shifted his eyes to her. "Now you have to pay." He pinned her down and they layed face to face, Alice on the bottom.

"Elliot!" She laughed. Alice tried her hardest to stay in her strange mood but she couldn't help but smile and that was exacly what Elliot liked to see.

"You're so weak." He teased. His blond hair tickled Alice's forehead.

Alice smiled big, her beautiful teeth sparkling. When Elliot saw this, his eyes constricted and he lightly bit his lower lip. Her beauty caught him off guard and he couldn't believe he even got to kiss her, and even now, he had her pinned and had the power to do what he wanted.

"Elliot?"

He snapped out of it and sat up. He let go of Alice. "I'm sorry Alice, I know you were angry at me, I should go."

Alice watched quietly as he made his way to the door. She mustered up as much courage as she could, to say this, "No, Elliot... I wasn't upset, at all."

He stopped. "What?" He asked. He turned around.

"It's just that... it was my first kiss that... I actually... liked." She breathed in, then out. "I didn't know how to react so I ran from it."

"So, wait..." Elliot paused. "You aren't upset that I kissed you?"

"N-no..." Alice blushed.

Elliot stood there for a moment.

"Elliot?"

Suddenly, he was on top of her all over again. They layed face to face. His beautiful eyes looked into her's and then they closed. A smile curled his lips and Alice watched him as he leaned his head down and nuzzled her neck.

It made her entire body tingle, his lips were soft and she could tell he enjoyed her feel. She closed her eyes and lifted her hips in a natural reaction. Elliot held both of her hands down as she tried to instinctively urge him off.

His eyelashes tickled her neck and she delightfully cringed.

"Elliot, this didn't mean 'go kiss all over her.'" She joked.

"To me it does." He whispered as he kissed her neck right behind her ear.

She got goosebumps. She had never been touched in such a way.

"Elliot..." She tried to move her trapped hands. He held them both with one hand. He used his other hand and ran it through her hair, tugging it slightly and it felt good. Alice scrunched her toes and bent her knees in reaction to how it felt and by this time, her heart was quickly thumping in her chest.

Elliot could slightly feel it. He looked at her with a delighted grin and shifted his eyes to her chest.

"What?" Alice asked. He shifted so he faced her chest and rested his head on it. He could slightly feel the beat.

"Alice...your heart." He sat his head so he faced her and his chin rested on her sternum.

"It isn't a big deal, every human has one."

"You don't understand what a heart is like to us." He said. He still held Alice's arms down. He tried to listen to it again but her dress blocked direct contact.

Elliot used his free hand to slowly unbutton the front of her dress from the top.

"No! Elliot stop!" Her heart beat went even faster.

"Alice, no I'm not gonna hurt you I promise."

She kicked her feet and tried to release her arms.

"Alice, Alice. Trust me." He looked at her with truth in his eyes. "If you don't trust me...fine I'll let you go."

She hesitated. She bit her lower lip. "Fine... I trust you..."

He looked back down and continued unbuttoning. Her skin felt cold as it got exposed. He seperated the cloth just before her breasts. He didn't expose them. He could only see the skin of her chest and the skin that indicated the inner-side curves of her breasts.

He tilted his head again and could feel her heart beat a lot better.

"Are you nervous?" He asked her. "Your heart beats faster when you're nervous, right?"

Alice's face turned pink.

Elliot noticed and he smiled. A rush of love tingled his body.

"Alice, you're so beautiful, you know that?" He asked and brushed his smooth face across her chest and began to kiss her there.

"I won't look there if you don't want me to." He said as he closed his eyes and used his hand to open the top of her dress more, exposing her breasts.

Alice breathed in and closed her eyes as Elliot kissed them softly and deeply. She tried to move her hands again.

"Nuh uh." Elliot breathed, telling her 'no.'

"Elliot..." She breathed. His head stroked as he kissed. She watched him do it.

He kissed lower, right under her breasts then he kissed back up. He stopped a moment.

"Alice..." He started. "You know... I love you."

...

To be continued. Thanks for reading this far.


	5. Chapter 5

"You love me." Alice repeated. "You aren't just in the moment, are you?"

Elliot faced her. "Did you really just ask that?"

Pause.

"Well, I mean in the human world, some men just say they love a woman, but don't really mean it."

Elliot smiled. "No, Alice. I really do love you." He kissed her on the mouth.

"Eh-." Alice sounded as Elliot pulled away so he could continue loving on her.

"What's wrong Alice?"

"I-I wanna try."

"Try what?" He faced her again.

"Close your eyes." She said. He did as she told him to.

Then, she leaned upward and gave him a light kiss on the lips, similar to the deceiving one she had given him when they had their dirt fight earlier.

Alice wasn't satisfied with her kiss and tried again, this time, actually feeling it. She rested her head back as Elliot continued the kiss she started.

"Mmm." Elliot hummed as they kissed deeper. This made Alice tingle.

He still held her arms down above her head with one hand. He used his other to slide under her lower back and slightly lifted her.

Alice lightly grinded her hips to the motion of their kiss. Her beautiful hair was outstreched on the bed like the limbs of a tree.

"Elliot," She breathed.

"Yes, Alice?" He replied, he started kissing her jawline.

"I love you too."

Elliot stopped a moment, his eyes in a daze. He opened his mouth to speak.

"Are you sure that you aren't in the moment, Alice?"

"I'm sure Elliot."

He blinked a few times, still in disbelief and Alice took this opportunity to slide her thigh against his groin. He jumped up in reaction and immediately let go of Alice and sat up.

"Alice!"

"What?" She sat up laughing.

Elliot rolled his eyes. "You know exactly what you were doing, Alice."

She smiled cutely and when Elliot saw this, he couldn't contain himself. "You're so beautiful Alice I don't even know what to do!" He took his hand and rubbed the side of her face gently.

He looked down at her as she put a hand over his heart... if he had one.

"What are you doing?" He asked, confused.

"Do you know what _this_ means to me?" Referring to his clock of a heart.

"Well this is a lot different...than a heart."

"To me it isn't." She let her hand settle there a moment.

He moved his hand and put his on her heart too. They sat there, feeling each other's rhythm.

"Alice, dear I decided to bring you some food-" He opened his eyes and dropped the tray out of his hand.

Alice and Elliot looked up to the open door and their faces pressed into shock. Alice quickly began to button the front of her dress back up, she turned red and fumbled quicky, glancing up and down at the person standing in the doorway. Blood Dupre stood there and the two watched as his thoughts translated onto his face. A smirk curled his lips.

"Ah, well." He said. "Elliot, Alice." He gracefully stepped over the silver tray and spilled food.

Elliot adjusted the way he sat. He was nice and straight now, and he faced Blood. Alice faced Blood but her eyes settled on the floor in embarrassment.

"Blood, get out." She suggested.

"Alice, were you speaking to me?" He asked. He took steps forward and she began to feel uncomfortable.

"Elliot. I am surprised at you." He continued. "And Alice, I didn't know you were so easy?"

Alice stood up. "You don't know anything, Blood."

"Alice, stop." Elliot whispered.

"Let's go, Elliot." She demanded.

"Oh, no. Alice, did you forget? It's still raining. You won't be leaving anytime soon."

"Well, I'm leaving you." She made her way to the door.

"I can't tolerate this." Blood stated. "Elliot, go to your room, I need to deal with Alice alone." He said, his eyes fixed on Alice. She stopped walking and scrunched her eye brows. Elliot stood up. Blood shifted his eyes and chuckled.

"Wonderful Elliot, A T-shirt and boxers? You weren't going to interfere with Alice's virginity, were you?"

Alice balled her fists and opened her mouth in anger. "I hate you, Blood!"

As much as Elliot wanted to speak up, he silently brushed past Blood and left the room. Blood closed the door behind him.

He took a step toward Alice. Alice backed away. "Oh, come on Alice, honey don't be like that."

"Blood! Why did you interrupt us? What is wrong with Elliot?"

Blood Dupre stepped closer and Alice trapped herself against the wall. "I came to save you, Alice. Alice look at me." He gently lifted her chin. She gave him a cold stare deep in his eyes. "Just listen. Elliot is not a good man. I know this and I don't want your heart broken."

"I don't believe you."

"Alice, you think you are his first girl?"

Alice stood silent. "That doesn't matter I used to be with someone too."

Blood frowned. "You don't trust me."

"No, I don't." The rain began to sound heavily on the roof.

"Alice. Just accept it. He doesn't really love you..."

"You have no proof. You make no sense."

Blood Dupre looked up to the sound of heavier rain. "Looks like you're staying the night."

...

To be continued.

Thanks for reading this far.


	6. Chapter 6

Like a trapped princess, Alice layed in a beautiful bed in a beautiful mansion, but she couldn't leave.

She layed to the side, facing the window. The silver moon flooded the room and she watched the rain fall. The silk sheets cooled her skin and her night gown seductively hung over her shoulder.

It was dark throughout the entire castle.

Elliot did the same thing, in his separate room. He could'nt sleep. He knew why Blood was angry at him.

Alice refused to believe Blood. Elliot was perfect and yet, she had a terrible feeling inside.

The door cracked open and Alice's heart began to beat faster. "Are you awake?"

Alice didn't bother looking up. She calmed down now. She knew who it was that opened her door by the voice.

"I know you are awake. It is okay if you cannot sleep." He closed the door behind him. Pause.

"I brought you some sweets." He said.

"Blood, go away."

"Aw, Alice. I wanted to please you."

"Shut up."

He made his way to her bed and sat next to her, he held the tray in front of her face. She didn't acknowledge it and she continued laying as if no one was there.

"Fine." He set it on the nightstand. Then he layed down, facing her.

"Talk to me."

Ignore.

He reached a hand out and shifted her chin gently so she'd look at him.

"About what?" Alice sighed.

Blood smiled. "Your feelings."

She sat up. "It's all your fault, Blood. Here I am, with Elliot, and you barge in, tell him to leave, and then tell me he isn't what I think."

Blood nodded. "And I'm sorry, Alice."

"You won't even tell me what he did!"

"There 's always someone better."

"I want to leave. Where is Elliot's room?"

She moved toward the edge of the bed but stopped in surprise when she felt Blood's hand gripping her wrist. She turned around.

"Let go of me."

"Alice. Give me a chance." He gently demanded.

"What?" She wrinkled her eyebrows. She didn't quite understand.

"Alice..."

He pulled on her shoulders so she layed backward on the bed and she looked at him. He leaned over her.

"Alice..." He breathed.

"What?" She sat up and fixed her nightgown.

"I'm gonna go to bed." He stood up and made his way to the door. He turned to her. "You're beautiful, Alice. Just not very smart."

He blew her a sarcastic kiss before shutting the door behind him.

...

Short chapter. To be continued. Thanks for reading this far.


	7. Chapter 7

Alice woke up to a golden sunlight. Her hair reflected the color onto her skin. It still rained. She sighed. Golden drops made light thud sounds on the mansion roof.

She yawned and stretched like a cat, then she sat up.

...

Elliot was already up, early. He was dressed in uniform and ready for his tasks. He stood in the hall, reading paperwork. He leaned against the wall and mouthed the words.

Blood made his way to Elliot. "I see you're at work."

Elliot looked up. "Yes Blood, I am." He looked down again and continued reading.

"You look so angry Elliot? You know why I am like this, don't you?"

"Yes." He still looked down.

"The first day she got here, to this world, I told everyone in this mansion, 'Don't seduce her. Don't fall for her.' What do you do Elliot?"

"Blood, I love her, and she said she loves me."

"I never cared about harmless flirting but I told you all, from the very beginning, 'She is to be mine'." Pause. "You don't love her. Ask me why."

"Why?"

"Because I said so. That is why you don't love her."

Elliot breathed out.

Blood smiled and squinted his eyes pleasantly. "And if you don't love her, she wont love you. Am I clear?"

"Yes Blood."

He stroked the side of Elliot's face. "You are a handsome young man, I see why she'd think she'd love you." Elliot held his opinion in. "Anyway," He put his hand down, "I have been telling her that you aren't fit for her. You play along. She is to be mine Elliot, if not, I will kill her." He turned and began to leave. "You don't want her dying."

...

A knock at Alice's door made her sigh. "Come in."

It was a female servant.

"Oh. Hello." Alice forced a polite smile.

"Alice. Goodmorning!" The servant carried a loofah, robe, and slippers. "Time for your morning pampering! Master Dupre said you might like that."

Alice cringed at the name.

The servant held her hand out for Alice to take. "Let's go Alice!"

Alice took her hand and they power walked to a room a few doors down.

"High energy." Alice realized.

The servant opened the door to a bathroom that Alice hadn't seen before. It was a glassy pearl and there was a warm bath with rose petals all ready for her.

"How pretty." Alice couldn't keep from being delighted.

"Do you need help?" The servant asked.

"No I am fine, thank you."

The servant smiled. "Call 'I'm finished!' When you are ready to get out." The servant said. She set the loofah, robe, and slippers on a hook. She flashed a polite smile before exiting.

Alice undressed and put her toe into the warm water. She found the temperature suitable and stepped completely in. She sat there, in the warmth for several minutes before bathing herself.

...

Blood sat in his room reading a book. He smiled to himself when he stopped and thought of Alice and her beauty. He had so much to give her.

Elliot made his way through the halls with his paper work under his arm.

He stopped when he felt a presence. He turned around quickly with his gun in hand.

"Ell...". Alice stopped and held her breath. The tip of the gun pressed against her forehead. Her eyes were wide in fear.

Elliot quickly turned the gun away. "Alice, I'm sorry." He strapped the gun back to his uniform. "I didn't know it was you."

"Maybe Blood was right, you are terrible!" She joked.

"He said that?" Elliot played dumb.

"Well yes, he said you don't really love me and a lot more."

"Mm." He didn't show much emotion.

"Well, is it true?" Alice urged. This was not the Elliot who said he loved her just a day before. Elliot hesitated. She leaned over and hugged him, she smiled. "I love you." She hummed. He stood silent and reluctantly patted her on the back.

She pulled away with her arms still around him. "Elliot?" She let go of him and took a step back.

"It's true, isn't it." Alice said. She didn't even ask.

Deep inside, Elliot strained to stay in character. He wanted to wrap his arms around her so bad... and yet he couldn't.

"Y-yeah." Elliot mummbled. Alice stepped forward and slapped him in the face. Her eyes filled with tears and her face flushed rose.

"Blood was right!? Now I have to apologize to him! I can't believe you! You...you-!" She turned away. "You lied to me!" She ran down the hall out of Elliot's view.

Elliot stood there a moment, the side of his face burning as much as his heart. Then he put his hand on his red cheek and his eyes filled with tears. He breathed in, in pain and bit his lip. He swallowed some spit and walked to his room and moved his hand over his mouth to stop himself from crying.

...

Alice wanted to leave terribly. More tears began to build as she realized the sound of the rain beating hardly on the roof.

She made her way to a hall that she had never been in before. She was lost and wandered with tears.

"Alice, do you need assistance?" A male servant asked.

Alice turned around to the sound of his voice and quickly wiped her eyes. "No, I'm fine."

"If you say so." He replied politely.

"Actually..." Alice started. She sniffled. "Where's Blood?"

...

To Be Continued, Thanks for reading this far!


	8. Chapter 8

The servant lead Alice to Blood's room. He held Alice's hand and she followed behind him in depression. She sniffled and squinted her eyes to try and stop tears.

They got to a door. "Alice, here it is, would you like me to escort you?" He asked.

"No it's okay." Alice replied. The servant unhanded her. "Thank you."

"You are welcome, Alice." He nodded and disappeared through the hall.

Alice swallowed some spit and looked up at the door. She slowly lifted her hand and balled it into a fist. She reluctantly knocked.

Blood Dupre looked up to the knocking sound. He put a bookmark in the pages of his book and set it on his nightstand. He slipped off of his bed and made his way to the door.

Alice looked up to the charming man when he opened the door. He lifted a brow in confusion. "Alice?" Then he lowered his brows when he noticed her crying. "Alice what's wrong?"

"Nothing." She sniffled and wiped her tears with the sleeve of her dress. "I just wanted to say that you were right about me not being very smart and about Elliot and everything, and I am sorry."

He smiled. "See? I know better, I know what's best for my Alice." He stepped forward and hugged her. Alice stood there, she tightened her eyes to stop more tears.

"Well, it's still raining. Day two of rain. Sometimes it won't end for weeks."

He let go of Alice. "You don't have to deal with Elliot. You can play with me." He didn't say it in a sexual way.

Alice tried not to smile but couldn't resist. "We don't play, Blood. We aren't little kids."

Blood smiled. "Ah, I see that smile Alice. I'll set up a play date for us!"

She was laughing now, her tears were finally clearing up.

"What do you want for breakfast?" He smiled.

...

Elliot stood against his window. He solemnly stared at the falling rain. The deeper he thought about Alice, the more his tears began to full his eyes.

"I was so close! I had her!" He muttered in pain. He loved Alice just as much as Blood. He loved her the moment he realized she was not a threat when she first got here as 'the outsider.'

He would do anything to get her, but he wouldn't ever want her killed.

The clouds turned grey and it began to rain harder. The sun disappeared behind the thick clouds.

Elliot shook his head and sighed.

...

Alice and Blood sat together in a wide, empty dining room. Alice was done crying now and her mind was off of Elliot. Blood even made her smile.

"I like your smile Alice." Blood complimented.

Alice looked up at him and her face flushed a rose. "Thank you." She mummbled with her eyes trailing the plate in front of her.

_Maybe you aren't that bad, Dupre._

"Is there something wrong with the food?" He asked. "You haven't touched your food."

"Oh," Alice swallowed. "Um, well, it's just, I-"

"Alice?" He smiled and lifted his brow. "You don't like the food?"

"I get self conscious eating in front of others, that's all."

"Oh." He nodded. He smiled charmingly and completely turned his chair around so his back was to Alice. "Better?"

The twins were looking through the crack of the dining room door the whole time.

"Wow, Blood is so soft around Alice." Dum said.

"Yeah, he's not even intimidating around her. It's weird." Dee agreed.

"What are ya guys snooping about?" Elliot appeared behind them, he looked normal now, no signs of sadness from the outside.

"Alice and Blood." They said in unison.

"Blood has really changed around Alice." Dee said.

Elliot got quiet. "Let me see." He pushed them out of the way and angled himself against the door so he could see through the crack.

He could see Alice smiling and Blood laughing

Elliot closed his eyes for a second before stepping away. "I see." He said.

"Let's ruin it!" Dum suggested.

As tempted as Elliot was, "I'm gonna have to say no to that one."

"You're no fun!" Dee cried as he pushed Elliot forward into the door.

He fell forward heavily, into the _dining room._

...

Alice looked up to the loud thud and dropped her fork. Blood turned to Alice, then to the source of the sound.

"Elliot?" Alice whispered.

"Elliot." Blood said.

Elliot stood up and dusted himself off. He turned around to see if the twins were still there and there wasn't a single one in sight.

"What are you doing?" Alice asked in a cold voice.

"Alice..." Elliot started, forgetting about Blood. "I-"

"Alice?" Blood asked Elliot.

Elliot stopped himself. "I am sorry." He turned to leave.

"Elliot. Wait." Alice said. He stopped walking. Then he thought about Blood and how he was told to act rudely to Alice, so against his own wishes, he continued to walk out of the room.

"He ignored me." She said to herself. "He really did."

"Forget about it, Alice." Dupre said.

"You're right." Alice replied. She looked to the floor.

"He's just jealous that you were eating with me, that's all. He can go eat his food alone."

Alice smiled at the thought of stupid Elliot at a table by himself.

"Are you just being nice to me? I mean I know you like Elliot and-"

"Alice, he is someone who I have been there for, of course I love him, but when he does this here, to you...well I have to go against him." Blood shrugged.

"I understand." Alice nodded. Then she smiled, "Okay Blood, I have to finish eating!"

Blood smiled widened his eyes playfully. "Oh! Right!" He turned back around in his chair.

...

Elliot sat on his balcony. It had a shingle overhead so he wasn't getting wet from the rain.

"Oh Elliot that was the funniest shit!" Dee said over his shoulder.

Elliot didn't flinch over their sudden appearance. He continued sitting there, ignoring them.

"What happened? Did you get in trouble?" Dum asked.

Suddenly it got dark outside. Night. Elliot stood up to go do his evening tasks. He brushed past Dee and Dum.

"He's pissed." The two said in unison.

...

"Are you tired yet Alice?" Blood asked her.

"Mmmn nope." She replied.

"Good, well, let me show you something. You like books, right?"

"Yes." She smiled. They made their way to his bedroom...

...

To be continued. Thanks for reading this far. Sorry, hopefully the next chapter will be dramatic, romantic, and interesting. Plot twist?


	9. Chapter 9

Alice found herself in Blood's bedroom.

She stood there as he skimmed through his bookshelf. While skimming, Blood said, "You can sit Alice. You know that?" He looked at her with a lifted eye brow.

"Okay sorry." She smiled and sat on the edge of his bed.

He turned back around and began to skim the shelf.

Alice layed back. "Oh! This is so comfy! Blood you must sleep like a baby."

She rolled to the middle and kicked her shoes off so she wouldn't get the bed dirty.

He turned and noticed her, and the image gave him a tingled feeling in the core.

"It is pretty comfortable." He smiled.

Elliot walked through the hall that night and as he passed Blood's room, he could hear Alice's voice. His heart dropped.

"Blood, have you read every book on the shelf?"

"I wish." Dupre replied.

Elliot made his way to the next room over so he could hear better. He pressed his ear to the wall.

Blood turned around with a book in his hand. It was opened. He looked up at Alice, then down at the book. "This is a good book. Do you like romance?"

Alice smiled. "You read romance?"

"Sometimes I find myself reading it. This one is really good." He closed it and handed it to her. She adjusted herself and set the book on her lap.

"It's about this girl...a very beautiful girl." He started and sat on the bed next to Alice.

Alice nodded.

"And this beautiful girl is lost and wanders to a big, beautiful castle... anyway, in that castle were two men, brothers, and they both fall in love with her."

Alice opened her eyes in interest.

Elliot squinted his eyes in concentration to sound. He shifted a book case and quietly knocked to see if the wall was hollow.

Plaster. He fingered a hole in the wall big enough for him to completely see them there, but they wouldn't notice him.

"Wait, does the girl like any of them back? Does she chose?"

Dupre smiled. "That's for you to find out, when you read the book."

He leaned over close to Alice's face so he could reach for a pillow from the other side of the bed. Alice's face flustered a light pink. He shifted his eyes to her and smiled deviously.

"Alice," He started, still close to her face. His breath smelled of freshly chewed mint. "I can't help myself any longer."

"What do you mean?" She asked, looking down at his lips then back at his eyes.

He hesitated, then kissed her softly. Elliot watched from behind the wall and he nearly stumbled backward.

Alice's heart beat quickened. She was kissing him back.

When Blood felt this, he lifted his hand onto the side of her shoulder and gripped it.

He squeezed her alittle hard and Alice reacted with a, "Mm!", but she didn't stop kissing, nor did Blood undo his grasp.

She replied with a slight nip at his mouth while they kissed.

They leaned away to breath and during this time, Elliot watched behind the wall, praying that the two wouldn't go any further.

Alice breathed hard and looked up at Blood. She closed her eyes for a moment and Elliot's face popped into her head.

Her heart skipped a beat. Blood was surprised with himself but he didn't show it.

"Blood-" Alice started. "I'm confused, I don't know what to do."

"Stop Alice. That's what you should do." Elliot whispered to himself.

"Just go with it Alice." He replied. He kissed her on the cheek then scooted backward with his hands up. "See? We can stop here. A light kiss on the cheek. But first, you have to kiss me back, right here," He pointed to the side of his face.

Alice smirked.

"C'mon, I don't bite, Alice." He taunted, arrogant voiced.

Elliot watched in disgust.

"Alice I can't take no for an anwer!" He flirted.


End file.
